


Camera

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles, alpha pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Short about the pack being done with the elephant in the room. (Very short.)





	Camera

Scott sighed as he walked around the room, making sure the pack was alright after the major fight and the long drive out of Hale territory. Usually it was the Alpha’s job to stay up and keep watch but he volunteered after Derek and Stiles made them burritos for dinner. Said couple-that-have-yet-to-admit-they-were-a-couple were sitting together on the couch, eating their burritos so slowly that he wondered if they fell asleep a few times while chewing. The rest of the pack was much of the same, thought he was sure they weren’t hurt. 

“Someone get me a camera.” He leaned against the doorframe, glaring at the two who didn’t even react to his voice. The most he got was Stiles lifting his head from where it was resting on Dereks shoulder and stare at his burrito for several seconds before taking another bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed, his head falling back down. Derek grunted and his food fell from his hand, which Erica picked up before the Alpha could smear it as he turned and wrapped said arm around Stiles. 

“Are they still denying that they do this?” Boyd didn’t lift his head from the floor as he spoke, wrinkling his nose at Erica as she started finishing Derek’s burrito. 

“I need a fucking camera.” Scott repeated himself and this time Isaacs arm appeared from behind the couch and threw a phone at him. He caught it only due to his wolf reflexes but walking over and standing still long enough for a photo. He was so tired from the fight that he hit the record button instead and stared at the phone in confusion as he tried to figure out how to fix it. 

“Hnnng” Stiles blinked up at him and Scott froze, biting his lip to hold in a laugh at the confused glare he got but the alpha rolled over, pulling his brother down onto the couch with him and throwing a leg over his brothers. Stiles grumbled slightly as he wiggled around but fell still seconds later, his face buried in the others neck. 

“They can’t deny this anymore.” Scott crowed happily as he started poking the stupid button, which refused to turn the video off. 

“I wonder why they do. I mean, they obviously love each other. The fight today proved it when Derek went down. Sure, it was only for a second and because there were three wolves helping their Alpha but Stiles lost it.” Isaac crawled his way to his feet using the back of the couch and came into the video. 

“Same as when Stiles got thrown. I thought he was going to die if he hit that wall, and Derek was behind me but he still managed to save him before I could even react.” Erica pipped up from the floor, already finished with her stolen burrito. 

“And they take care of all of us together, like an Alpha pair.” Jackson muttered and Scott had to pause to think about it. Stiles did help a lot after the fight, and he was nearly always next to the Alpha or watching their backs. Isaac pulled a blanket over them and dropped back behind the couch. Derek slid his hand up Stiles back and dug his fingers in his shirt before falling still once again. 

“It’s the logical pairing.” Lydia walked in with an air of exhaustion but sat primly on the edge of the window. 

“We always screw up and call both Alpha sometimes already. Stiles is always second to know when something happens and it’s not because he’s always with Derek.” Boyd added and Scott dropped his head down. 

“I just wish they’d get together and be happy. God knows they’ve both been through shit and we need our pack to be strong.” He grumbled out and the pack muttered their agreements to the sound asleep pair. He figured out Isaac hadn’t managed to clean up all the blood off his screen and wiped it off, finally managing to stop the video. He dropped the phone mindlessly and collapsed next to Isaac, curling up next to him and closing his eyes.  
======================================================================  
“Stiles?” Derek walked into the kitchen with a phone and a confused look on his face. Stiles fought a yawn as he started the coffee maker and turned to the Alpha, who snorted at him. The wolf reached across and popped the coffee maker open and dropped the coffee in which Stiles left out in his exhausted morning shuffle. 

“Was that it? You came in to fix my terrible coffee making skills?” He teased but the wolf held out the phone to him. He frowned at it as he took it, seeing that there was a video of the two of them on the couch from last night. 

“I think the pack figured it out.” Derek blushed slightly but Stiles looped an arm thought his, leaning against the counter as he hit play. They didn’t speak through the whole thing and for several minutes afterward. 

“Soooooo.” Stiles started but he honestly couldn’t find anything to say. He knew they were something, but they never did anything about it, not even a kiss. 

“You’re cute when you glare at phones” Derek yawned and Stiles put the phone down. 

“We have to delete this before they remember for blackmail.” He shook his head and Derek grabbed his waist. 

“They don’t have anything on us. Not after the hell we’re going to put them through.” Stiles couldn’t help the grin as he was pulled closer. 

“And how are you planning on doing that?” He tilted his head up and dropped his hands onto the Alphas chest.

“By making them regret it.” Derek kissed him and they stayed like that, making out in the kitchen while the smell of brewing coffee woke the pack. Isaac found them first. Stiles was sitting on the counter with Derek standing between his knees and the Beta ran from the room yelling about how he needed to bleach his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
